


Sweet Dreams

by YoousUffish



Series: Spicy Dreams [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Genjis;1 Zenyatta, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, does it count as a 'foursome' if three of the participants are technically the same person?, improper use of transcendence, robovag, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoousUffish/pseuds/YoousUffish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do omnics dream of electric sheep?<br/>Clearly Zenyatta doesn't. </p>
<p>Featuring: One sweet omnic monk dreaming about getting eating like apple pie on the 4th of July, promptly waking up and using his powers 'for evil' i.e. to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by by all the wonderfully filthy genyatta porn.  
> particularity [this](http://spartadog.tumblr.com/post/149530575350/triple-teamed-ii-dont-even-remember-how) one.

It wasn't unusual for Zenyatta to dream per se, but they usually weren't so… _graphic_.

 

"Master," Genji purred from his right, "Is it good for you?"

 

Zenyatta groaned and nodded. "Oh yes, please-"

 

On his left, a second Genji decorated in tasteful white and red, chuckled at his master's desperation. All while holding Zenyatta open by grasping his left thigh.

 

The third Genji, clad in stylish dark grey and blue, was currently between his legs using his clever fingers to tease and torment the omnic. Slow, gentle movements up and down delicate folds that made him gush and gasp.  Zenyatta could tell this Genji was giving him that cocky smirk behind his mask as he looked his master straight in the optics. The one that made him weak in the joints and fall a little more in love with the cyborg.

 

"You look so _good_ , Master~!" the Genji between his legs cooed while circling dark fingers around his flexing hole. "Makes me want to _eat_ you up~!" Zenyatta bucked, desperate for more firm stimulation.

 

"Easy, Master…" the first Genji soothed, placing a white and grey hand above his bucking hips, holding him steady.

 

"G-G-Genji!" he cried in frustration, twisting to reach for the grey Genji. His attempts at a firm grasp but is thwarted by his own twitching. The grey and green Genji seemed to take pity on him, for he gently grasped Zenyatta’s reaching arm and lead it to his own cheek.  Zenyatta gasped; it was so warm…

 

"Master…" the white Genji on his left spoke, "You do look so wonderful, all spread out for us…" 

 

Zenyatta blinked and clumsily wrapped his unoccupied arm around this Genji's neck. Yes, more warmth…

 

"Please stop _teasing_ -" he cried as the Genji between his legs switched tactics, spreading his lips open with two fingers. Zenyatta choked and dripped as the cool air hit his cunt.

 

"As you wish, Master." he spoke, while nodding to his brethren. The grey Genji on his right grappled his free leg and pulled back. Zenyatta made a surprised noise as he immobilized by strong arms. The dark Genji reached up behind his own head and Zenyatta heard the familiar hiss of his mask opening.

 

"Hello Master," the cheeky ninja greeted, his hazel eyes sparkling in delight and mischief, "I hope you're prepared, I am  _very_  hungry."

 

Before Zenyatta could respond to the lewd remark, Genji acted. Using his clever tongue and fingers to drive Zenyatta insane. He cried out and clutched at the other two Genji's holding him steady.

 

The dark Genji feasted on him, switching between long languid licks and obscene slurps. Zenyatta twitched and sobbed above him. The kneeling man hummed, punctuating his happiness by circling the twitching clit with his clever tongue.  The others were not idle either; one was fiddling with sensitive hip sensors and the other was worrying his chest wiring. Their nibbling lips and steamy kisses along his face and neck were driving Zenyatta closer and closer madness.  _He was so-!_

 

"I-I'm- _OH_!" he tired to communicate, but hot tongues stole his words away.

 

"It's alright, Master," the grey Genji soothed, "Finish when ever you want."

 

"Yes Master," the white Genji affirmed, "Please let us make it good for you."

 

The dark Genji introducing his fingers to his sopping hole was the last straw for Zenyatta. He shrieked Genji's name as he bucked and twitched in their hold.  He _was_ -! He was _going to_ -! _He was so close!_ _Just a **little more and he would**_ **-**

 

Zenyatta woke up, confused and on edge.

 

'Oh,' he thought in a daze, 'What a lovely dream.'

 

He looked around their room and wished that Genji was in his usual place at his side. But alas, Overwatch required his expertise elsewhere. He thought of his beloved pupil, a combination of longing and arousal coursing though him. He reached down with both hands to sooth the throbbing in his chest and his groin. He gasped when he realized just how _wet_ he was.

 

"Oh my…" He gasped quietly as he explored himself. Finding his clit, he gave it a few good rubs, dizzying sensations racing through him. It never felt as good as when Genji did it… A perverse idea bloomed in him, why not recreate the dream…? _Surely there were worse uses for the Iris-_

 

He gasps in relief as the golden hands manifest and caress him just like the dream. His fans whirred as he worked himself with sinful circles, gentle touches and three fingers inside him. How he longed for Genji… His touch, his laugh, his _voice_. He thought about the dream again, how all three of them worked him in tandem. How  _wonderful_  it felt to be at their  _mercy_ -

 

"Genji!" he gasped, his optics flickering as he came.

 

'Oh!' Zenyatta thought as he came back to himself. His room much darker then he remembered… 'Oh my.'

 

After taking a few more moments to collect himself, he rose from the futon. He had to clean himself and it was time for his morning meditation. He sighed at the empty space beside him. He hoped his beloved would return to him soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: He does and it is beautiful.
> 
> I hoped you all liked my first foray into the Overwatch fandom. Please let me know if you see any errors.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
